Machines for dispensing ice-cream are known. Machines for dispensing ice-cream have several juxtaposed strips of different colors and/or flavors in a single stream, are also known. The disadvantage of the latter type of machines is that the relative proportions of flavors are fixed and cannot be changed by user filling the cones.